An angular velocity detecting element generally has a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate, etc., and a vibrating body able to be vibrated on a surface horizontal with respect to this substrate is formed.
The vibrating body is operated and vibrated in a first direction on the horizontal surface. When the angular velocity is applied to the vibrating body on the basis of this driving vibration, the vibrating body is vibrated in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction on this horizontal surface by Coriolis force.
The angular velocity around the axis perpendicular to the substrate can be detected by detecting a vibrating state of the vibrating body in this second direction.
In such an angular velocity detecting element, the detecting accuracy of the angular velocity may be reduced by applying external acceleration. For example, when an external acceleration component is superposed on the vibration of the vibrating body, this external acceleration component is detected as the angular velocity.
Therefore, a vibration proof structure for holding the angular velocity detecting element within a case by using an elastic member is conventionally proposed (e.g., JP-B1-3020496). This structure does not deteriorate detecting efficiency of the angular velocity because this structure has high rigidity around a sensitive axis while having the vibration proof effect of transmitting no external vibration to the angular velocity detecting element. However, in this case, a space for the vibration proof device is required and the number of parts is increased and cost is also increased.
In contrast, a device forming a structural body by mounting an angular velocity detecting element onto a package through an adhesive of a low Young's modulus is proposed (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,937 corresponding to JP-A-2003-28644). In this device, a reduction in the detecting accuracy of the angular velocity using the application of the external acceleration is restricted by reducing a resonance frequency of this structural body. However, in this case, the angular velocity detecting element is directly bonded to the package through the adhesive, and a wire bonding between the angular velocity detecting element and a circuit substrate is unnecessary.